Never Had A Nightmare Like You.
by Phoenix Flames
Summary: Parady, of S Club 7's Never had a dream like you. Written ages ago, The day after GoF ended and Harry's thinking about Voldemort.


The Wizard World.  
  
You've been saying my spells are crazy and I haven't got a lot of them lately, but I've had problems with my wand.  
  
When I'm with you I'm filled with new ideas, can't you see my spells are my devotion and a wand like this is hard to find.  
  
You know I've been cursing Draco all day, Witches, witches, please believe me when I say whoo wherever I go I'm gonna be there whatever I do I'm gonna be there the wizard world. I'm gonna be there. Whatever it takes I'm gonna stay there. The wizard world I'm gonna be there. I swear it's real. I'm gonna be there, The Wizard World gonna be there.  
  
I've been there doing weather spells always trying to make my spells much better.  
  
And I know I've gotta pass my N.E.W.T.S.  
  
I can do spells in a way like no other because my wands a one of a kind.  
  
You know I've been cursing Draco all day, Witches, witches, please believe me when I say whoo wherever I go I'm gonna be there whatever I do I'm gonna be there the wizard world. I'm gonna be there. Whatever it takes I'm gonna stay there. The wizard world I'm gonna be there. I swear it's real. I'm gonna be there, The Wizard World gonna be there.  
  
I'll always be their everyday and I'll always be round Hogwarts ooh yeah!  
  
You know I'm always gonna be there, I'll always be there you know and I'll always be near Hogwarts, oooh, coz you're the only wand for me! Yeah Yeah Yeah! Be there baby, be there baby.  
  
wherever I go I'm gonna be there whatever I do I'm gonna be there the wizard world. I'm gonna be there. Whatever it takes I'm gonna stay there. The wizard world I'm gonna be there. I swear it's real. I'm gonna be there, The Wizard World gonna be there.  
  
wherever I go I'm gonna be there whatever I do I'm gonna be there the wizard world. I'm gonna be there. Whatever it takes I'm gonna stay there. The wizard world I'm gonna be there. I swear it's real. I'm gonna be there, The Wizard World gonna be there.  
  
AN: I was bored so I am copying all the songs from my NOW 48 C.D. Into Harry Potter format, also in Pokemon so keep your eyes peeled, Pure and Simple belongs to Hear'say (Queersay!) and all Harry Potter things belong to that wonderful witch J.K. Rowling.  
  
Never Had a Nightmare Like U.  
  
Everybodies got an enemy they absolutely can't stand.  
  
Only saw you yesterday you grow more powerful with time.  
  
Their's no use looking back or wondering because life with the Dursleys I can't stand! Oh this I know for still and I can stand to let you go, Never had a nightmare like you till the day that I met you, even though I try and protect myself you'll always try and kill me. Never found the words to say Lord Voldemort I hate you. Should've known no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be in you.  
  
Somewhere in my memories I remember mum and dad.  
  
Until you're dead I'll never rest peacefully, coz yesterday you stole my blood.  
  
Their's no use looking back or wondering because life with the Dursleys I can't stand! Oh this I know for still and I can stand to let you go, Never had a nightmare like you till the day that I met you, even though I try and protect myself you'll always try and kill me. Never found the words to say Lord Voldemort I hate you. Should've know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be, you'll always be nightmare. Yes you will I know you will Voldie, you'll always be the part I'll never forget, theirs no use looking back or wondering because life with the Dursley's I can't stand, no matter how you try you'll never kill me. No no no no!  
  
Never had a nightmare like you till the day that I met you, even though I try and protect myself you'll always try and kill me. Never found the words to say Lord Voldemort I hate you. Should've known no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be in you a part of me will always be in you.. Ooooooh! Huuumm,  
  
AN: Anything you see associated with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Never had a dream come true belongs to S Club 7.  
  
Friends.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sapphire's Crush!  
  
The Gem Gang that's what they called them, the four girls who were best friends, Amber-Ellen, Peridot, Sapphire and Emerald.  
  
Sapphire was quite shy 


End file.
